Fallout:  Hyrule
by zpowers89
Summary: A prequel to the Fallout series and The Wind Waker.  When Ganondorf returns to Hyrule, the king enlists the help of the USA to counter this threat.  But things turn for the worse as two worlds descend into their destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Alaskan Frontline

Chapter 1: Alaskan Frontline

Matanuska-Susitna Valley, Alaska. February 19, 2072

It was a cold day on the soon-to-be-battlefield. A snowstorm had started to brew with visibility diminishing by the second. The silence clouded the environment to the point where the only sounds could be artillery fire off in the distance. However, this would soon cease and the life of one young man would change forever.

Upon a nearby hill, a squad of American soldiers arose. They were cloaked in winterized combat armor and headgear that were composed of a helmet with a black visor and a snow mask covering the mouth. In their hands, they carried assault rifles that were loaded and ready to fire at a moment's notice. Up front was their commanding officer 2nd Lieutenant Roger Maxson. Maxson stood at 6 foot 3 with black hair and fair complexion. Although he was a low-ranking officer, he possessed charisma and looks that would make him an ideal candidate in the political world. Walking behind him was Sergeant Jonah Adams, a shorter man at 5 foot 7 with brown hair in a military-style cut and piercing green eyes. He walks next to Maxson and turns to him.

"Sir, what are our orders for this mission," Jonah asked Maxson, expecting thorough details as to the mission objectives. Maxson looks behind at the other men and pulls Jonah aside.

Pointing northward in the direction they were facing, he looks at one of the men and states, "Continue northward until you reach the edge of this mountain. Wait there for my orders." The men walk forward and finally, Maxson turns to Jonah. "I won't lie to you Jonah," he started with hesitation, "I don't think that many of us are going to make it out alive after this mission."

Jonah walks closer to Maxson, who by now looking down at the ground with sorrow. "What kinds of danger does command want me to put my men into?"

"Our men, Sergeant," Maxson snaps back at Jonah. He looks back at the men proceeding forward and then to Jonah. "Command wants us to take out a Chimera depot that is located two miles from our present location." Maxson gets down on one knee with Jonah following. He starts drawing a map in the snow. "Companies A,B, and C are distracting a large amount of Chinese commandos in the Alaska Range while Companies D and E are taking care of artillery in the Chugachs."

"So what are the difficulties if all these units are being pulled away from the depot? There shouldn't be that many commandos within the depot," Jonah explained.

"The Chinese have invested heavily into the development of these massive tanks. They won't let them go unguarded," Maxson responded. "Intel didn't give a rough estimation of troop numbers so your guess is as good as mine."

Suddenly, a gunshot is heard in the distance. Both men look over at the other men off in the distance. One has fallen to the ground, dead with a bullet wound to the head with blood splattered across the snow. "Commies, twelve o'clock," shouts one of the soldiers. Maxson, dashing to his men, ordered them to engage the enemy. Several yards away, twenty Chinese commandos in winterized gear with camo clothing, and hats with red stars in the middle were shooting at the American GIs. The men quickly tucked behind whatever could be used for cover, whether it be a tree, rock, or even their soon-to-be dead comrades. Gunfire had filled the air; it was another battle to add to the war's history.

Jonah searched around for the radio operator within the squad. "Private Jenkins, radio to HQ. We need support." No response came forward. He repeated his statement once again, but still no response. "Goddamnit Jenkins, do you understand what I am saying," he shouted as he tried to find him. Finally, he saw what remained of Jenkins, a bloodied corpse with a field phone in his right hand. Jonah, shooting at the commandos from the distance, runs while crouching over to Jenkins' freshly-dead corpse and retrieves the phone. He hastily puts it to his ear. "HQ, HQ, come in this is Sgt. Adams! I request backup at our location! Over!" He picks up his rifle and continues to shoot at several commandos as he awaits a response. Two minutes pass by with no response. He issues this request but again a response does not come. Cursing the lack of communication, he slams the phone on the ground and proceeds to continue shooting.

Suddenly, from behind the Chinese forces appears the nightmare which Maxson had feared of. It was a Chimera tank armed and loaded. It shot lasers which struck and disintegrated an unfortunate soldier who was caught in the crossfire. Maxson examines his surroundings; only he, Jonah, and another soldier remain of their original squad.

"Adams, we have to fall back. This is a lost cause," Maxson explained as he was proceeding to back up rapidly.

The world around Jonah began to slow down. In the distance, he saw the Chimera approaching his position. Looking back, he saw Maxson shouting at him to retreat. In his mind, retreating was not an option. His goal was to stop the Communist threat, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. He grabs his carbine and dashes forward.

"Adams, what the hell are you doing," Maxson shouted as he witnessed Jonah running towards the Chimera.

But he ignored Maxson's words. Everything was in slow motion at this point. Jonah fires his carbine at two incoming commandos, effectively killing them but running out of ammunition in the process. He drops this carbine on the ground and pulls out a frag grenade. The Chimera aims at him. Jonah successfully jumps out of the line of fire and starts to climb the large tank. At the top, he opens the lid, pulls the clip from the frag, and throws it into the tank.

He proceeds to start running immediately. Behind him, the Chimera explodes and bursts into flames. Jonah looks behind to see the debris as he is running. What he does not realize that is this has either saved his life or damned him. Two pieces of sharpel from the tank fly towards his face. One scratches his right eye while the other, unfortunately, strikes him in the left eye. Jonah falls to the ground, screaming in agony. Maxson, realizing what has happened, quickly rushes to Jonah's aid.

"Medic," Jonah shouts, "I need a medic! Ah, God this f***ing hurts. Ahh!"

"The medic's dead Jonah," Maxson sadly explains, "we have to get you back to base."

He calls over the other soldier who aids him in carrying Jonah back to the military headquarters. It ended Jonah's service in Alaska, but it would not end his service to the United States Government.


	2. Chapter 2:  The Great Evil Escapes

Chapter 2: The Great Evil Escapes

Sacred Realm/Temple of Time- December 28, 2076

It was all too blank in the realm. It was all quiet as the winter nights that laid itself in Hyrule. It was known as the Sacred Realm. Then, a dark figure emerged from the darkness. This figure had a dark complexion with bright red hair that came down with sideburns. His clothing consisted of black armor covering his body. A black cape was draped over his back and swayed at the faintest breeze. His sick, twisted mind was wandering endlessly as he was slowly going mad as each day passed of his prison. Yet this was no ordinary prisoner.

This man was Ganondorf Dragmire. Ganon was sealed by the Hero of Time many years ago and when that happened, he had sworn to eradicate every last descendent of his family. He hadn't forgotten that oath and he thought of it constantly. He viewed his obsession as his sole reason for existing and even reenacted various scenarios in his mind. He played all the character roles, performed his own stunts, and created his own false victories. In his world, he would always be the victor to every conflict.

"Curse the Hero of Time," he shouted angrily, "I shall have my revenge and destroy your descendants for your crime of denying me what is rightfully mine!"

He slams his right hand on the ground. Suddenly, he glanced on his right hand. He was shocked to see such a sight for so many years. A golden triforce shined upon the darkness of the Sacred Realm, and for once, Ganondorf could see beyond the darkness. He smiled evilly and realized that this was his ticket to escaping from his prison. He raised his right hand in the air and with a burst of fire, a portal opened and he dashed into the escape hole. He stepped onto concrete flooring at the end of the portal. He staggered as he walked and finally rested against the wall. His breathing was heavy and slowly he grabbed his abdomen with his other hand.

"Where am I," he asked himself as he tried to grasp with the reality that he was free.

He looked around and saw the weapon of his enemy, the Master Sword. His anger burned within him as he marched up to the pedestal of the blade. The power of the sword still flowed within the blade and in his mind, Ganondorf thought of a plan. He turned around and, while grinning menacingly, marched out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3:  A Crusader Emerges

Chapter 3: A Crusader Emerges

Toronto, Canada, United States of America- December 30, 2076

The morning winter air in Toronto was complimented by the light snow that descended from the sky onto the ground. Gray clouds blanketed the sky and blended with the city to reflect a dim atmosphere. This day would reflect the terrors that occurred on the city streets.

Empty cars covered the streets. With little to no petroleum to fuel them, they had long since been abandoned by their owners. A nearby gas station displayed a gasoline price sign outside:

_Price of Regular: $1450 per gallon, Premium: $8500 per gallon_

Ironically, there was no one present within the service station. With no person being able to afford this price of gasoline and the last remaining supplies going to American forces in Alaska, who would be in need of service? And with no one to assist, a business could not function with a limited supply and little to no consumers. Empty buildings like this displayed how fragile the American economy was on the verge of bankruptcy.

On the sidewalks, two American soldiers wearing T-51b armor patrolled the streets to ensue order within the recently-annexed country. They come around a shadowy figure that is walking down the sidewalk. It is a man who is wearing a hoodie with his face being covered.

"Stop right there," said one of the soldiers as he held out his hand, "show us your identification." The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out an identification card. The soldier examines the card and carefully looks at the back. He hands the card back to the stranger. "Move along," the soldier proclaims as he starts to walk away.

This man continued down the same path until he reached a building marked _Mama Dolce's: Toronto Branch_. Broken windows covered the building and reflected its disrepair. On the side of the entrance, he glances at a poster. It features a young, Caucuasian man with blonde hair and blue eyes. His finger is pressed up to his lips and in his other hand, he holds an American flag. In bright red, the message was as followed:

**Be careful of what you say. Anti-American thoughts will not be tolerated! **

He turns back to the entrance and enters the building. The man moves pass what remained of the front counter and onto the factory floor. Several more people waited on the floor. In the front contained a stage awaiting its speaker. Soon, a young man stepped out onto the stage. He wore a brown sports coat, dark sunglasses, with blue jeans and shiny black shoes. His hair was dark blonde and loose. This figure had loose lips and had a long jaw. He approached the end of the stage with great confidence.

"My brethren," he started out, "the dawn of a revolution is upon us! We will no longer be held down by an imperialist regime that wishes to quash our liberties." He starts to walk to his right and stops. "They are open hypocrites who cannot fortify their arguments by logic and debate, but by weapons and massive firepower! They claim to stand for truth and liberty but they deny both to all of us! Their interests are not in the people but within the pockets of their corporate bankers and investors! And we, as Canadians, are expected to bow down like we have to these imperialist dogs. Yes, I said it! We are Canadians, not whatever they want to shape us as!" A roar of cheers erupts from the crowd of people, except from the lone stranger.

The speaker steps back and looks at a crate that has been brought to the stage. "Inside this box is the key item to our revolution, courtesy of our Chinese allies." He opens the crate and displays a Chinese assault rifle. "With these supplies and the fact that our captors are ignorant of our military capabilities, we will not fail in our mission to liberate Canada from the oppressors!"

From the top of the factory floor, the door bursts open. Several American troops burst into the room with great ferocity that the sound of their metal boots trampling against the ground overshadowed the speaker's voice. Suddenly, soldiers burst in through the front door and covered the entrance and exits of the building. All the revolutionaries were trapped.

"What kind of trickery have you bestowed upon us you villains," the speaker asked. From behind him, a 9mm Pistol was aimed directly at his head. It was the lone stranger. He pulls back his hoodie to reveal himself as Jonah Adams. He was sporting a red eyepatch over his left eye and had a scar over his right. His hair was in a military-style cut and his remaining eye maintained its piercing attribute.

"Jonathan Hoffman, I'm Officer Jonah Adams of the Unamerican Activities Force," he stated, "Everyone here is under arrest for attempting to conspire against the United States Government and for being affiliated with enemy organizations." He puts away the gun and puts a slave collar around his neck. He accompanies this with a pair of handcuffs. "I would read your rights," he said, "but I don't you could comprehend having this type of freedom."

"You fool," Hoffman snapped back, "how can you speak of freedom when you deny me my First Amendment rights?" He leans forward and looks at Jonah directly in the face, their eyes interlocking. "What makes you more American than I," he asks.

Jonah sternly grabs Hoffman by the arm. "You said it yourself," he said, "am I right, Canadian?" He grabs Hoffman's left arm from behind and starts to walk him away. Jonah turns to the commanding officer of the American troops. "I'll leave the verdict of these other commies to you," he says.

"Yes sir," the officer responds, "men, round them up and take them to the courtyard." A soldier leads the other captors to the courtyard where they are lined up against a brick wall. On the sidewalk, Jonah leads Hoffman up to a military convoy. He looks away from his captor to see the other communists lined up against the wall. They look away as the men start to load their rifles. The soldiers line up in a row.

"Ready," the commander proclaimed, "aim!" The men aim their guns at the prisoners. Suddenly, one of the captors turns around.

"Oh Canada," he starts to sing, "Our home and native land." It encourages the other prisoners to turn around and face their captors eye to eye. They all start to sing in unison.

"True patriot love in all thy sons command," they all sing, "With glowing hearts we see thee rise!"

"Fire," the commander ordered. The soldiers fire at the prisoners whose song is cut short by a barrage of gunfire. They all fall down one by one. Ten seconds pass, the commander gives a new order. "Make sure they are dead," he says as he starts to walk away. All the soldiers approach the bodies and fire once again, to reassure themselves that their former prisoners were dead. The commander looks towards Jonah. "Adams," he shouts, "wake up! Your prisoner's getting away!"

Jonah looks around. He sees Hoffman running away from the convoy. "Hoffman," he shouts at him as he starts to run, "stop right now!"

"I would rather die," Hoffman shouts back, "than become a slave of your government!" He runs around the corner of a building. A ticker goes off and finally, an explosion is heard. This is followed by a woman's screams. Jonah stops in his tracks. He has failed in his mission; he let the prisoner get away.


	4. Chapter 4: A Nation's Offer

Chapter 4: A Nation's Offer

Hyrule Castle-December 31, 2076

The sky was filled with stormy clouds in Hyrule that afternoon. Chaos and panic was everywhere in the Hyrule castle. Servants and knights walked in fear throughout the castle on the news of Ganondorf's return. In the throne room, the king slumped tiredly in his throne as he slowly rubbed his forehead.

He looked at the person in front of him and asked him, "What about the Temple of Light? Is there any possibility that Rauru had survived?" He looked at the citizen in the eye and for once, both men were locked eye to eye. The king's piercing stare looked into the citizen's nervous stance.

The citizen was nervous, but said at a very soft tone, "Rauru has been murdered sir." The king stood in his throne and screamed, "What do you mean Rauru has been murdered?" Frightened, the citizen cried, "Ganondorf's forces attacked the Temple just hours ago." Not believing the words, the king asked, "Could he still be alive? Rauru is powerful enough and could've fled the temple before the attack." "No my lord," the citizen said, "His body was discovered at the entrance of the temple, slashed open in the chest." The king stared to the ground, shocked. "Thank you sir," he said to the citizen as he left the room.

In a hallway near the king's throne, a beautiful figure stood there with eyes like pearls. This figure was Princess Zelda and she dashed to her father's side. This young woman, approximately at the age of twenty-seven, had a voluptuous figure with dark blonde hair. Her dark purple dress with Hylian décor glistened in the light as she carried it while running. She stops several inches behind the king.

"Father," she cried, "Is it true that Rauru was murdered? Please tell me this isn't true."

"I wish I could Zelda," he said as he turned to face her, "But I cannot lie to anyone, especially to you."

"What is going on father and why won't it end," she cried again.

"I don't know dear," was all the king had to say. How could he bear the thought of telling his daughter that he was unprepared for such an event. He could only look at her with sadness which was covered up when he turned his attention away from her.

Then, a knight stepped into the room and at the top of his lungs, screamed, "The Shadow Temple, the Fire Temple, and the Spirit Temple have been attacked your majesty! Ganondorf's forces have wiped out everyone in that area!"

"Damn," the king whispered under his breath. "Should we attack the forces head on while the other temples are still standing sir," the knight questioned as his legs shook with fear. Finally, the king stood up and walked to the knight. "Station your men outside of the temples for now and make it fast," he said. The knight ran out of the room like an eager child around suppertime. The king turned around and in his breath, he whispered, "Does any hope remain?" Suddenly, another knight entered the room, this time with an EDE model robot following next to him.

"Your majesty," the knight started, "our intelligence division had acquired this mysterious object out in the Kokiri Forests. It explains that it has a message specifically for you." The king steps away from his throne towards the robot. He strokes his beard with his right hand and stares at the object.

"I recognize this type of technology," he stated with great familiarity. He turns to the knight and dismisses him from the throne room. The knight salutes the king and turns towards the door. Once he exits the room, he moves closer to the robot. "What kind of message have you brought for me my friend," he asked the machine.

"This following message is designated for his majesty, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule," the machine proceeded to read the message, "my name is Robert Voas and I am the president of the United States of America. Thanks to our close relationship over these past several years, our nations have benefited from our close alliance. Now it is time for this alliance to utilize its resources to face foes that wish to destroy our very ways of life. I understand that you have a current conflict dealing with an individual named Ganondorf Dragmire. This is my following proposal…"

The king listened attentively to the president's offer with great enthusiasm. Stroking his beard once again, he examined the robot and was able to find a record button. He presses it and speaks clearly.

"This is Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule with a message to President Voas of the United States of America. I accept your proposal."


	5. Chapter 5:  CLASSIFIED

Chapter 5: CLASSIFIED

The Pentagon, Washington D.C.-January 2, 2077

The helicopter slowly descended upon the runway. The loud sound of the windblades twirling in the air covered all other noise that was occurring within the vicinity. From the helicopter stepped out Jonah, dressed in a black suit. Accompanying him was a man named Briggs, a tall white male who bore sunglasses even though it was 8pm at night. They start to walk towards a dark limousine. Briggs opens the door to the vehicle in which Jonah steps inside. He moves aside to allow Briggs to sit next to him. Across from him sat the Secretary of War, Michael Stanton. Stanton was a middle aged man with light grey hair, thick horn-rimmed glasses, and professional attire.

"Mr. Secretary," Jonah stated as he shook Stanton's hand.

"Mr. Adams," Stanton replied in similar gesture, "I am glad to finally you. Your war record is worthy of praise in a time of such uncertainty." In his right hand is a case file, a manila folder with various contents in it, which he gives to Jonah. "This mission is of great importance to our nation's security," he continues, "you would do well to read the contents of this dossier."

"I'm actually surprised that the federal government still has a petroleum-run vehicle when our supplies are dwindling," Jonah remarks sarcastically as he opens the manila folder. What he finds surprises him. He examines photographs of people with pointed ears, a large castle over a vast lake, and even fairies. The documents contain information on the nation in question. The word "Hyrule" stuck out in his mind. He lipped the word twice as he read the dossier. "What is Hyrule, sir," he asks when he looks at Stanton.

Stanton takes off his glasses, cleans them with a lens cleaner, and then places them back on his eyes. "I can only provide you small amounts of details," he explains, "the president will brief you on what your mission will be." He leans forward. "Hyrule is a land that is considered plentiful in all fields of necessity and luxury," he starts, "they are governed by a royal family similar to the queens and kings of European monarchies." He takes out the picture of a Hylian family and shows it to Jonah. "The majority of inhabitants of this country are called Hylians. They are distinguished by their pointed ears compared to the Hyruleans who look very much like us," he explains.

"How come I haven't heard of this nation," Jonah asked.

"It doesn't lie on any known map," the Secretary explained, "it lies within another dimension that is parallel to ours."

"You're shitting me," Jonah said laughingly, "are you telling me that the United States has technology that allows interdimensional travel?"

The Secretary leans forward closer to Jonah, looks him in the eye, and says, "There are many things that lie behind closed doors."

"We have arrived at the Pentagon," Briggs tells the two men as the limousine pulls to the front of the building. He gets out of the car and allows both men to exit in suit. The Secretary takes the lead with both men following him throughout the building.

The trio reaches the first security checkpoint with a military guard at its post. "Archangel," the Secretary says as he passes the guard. In response, the guard saluted. They continue their trek through the building. They pass an office area with various people doing different types of office work. Jonah looks over and sees a slim, blonde-haired woman who lights a cigarette in her mouth. She blows out the smoke and winks in his direction.

"Eyes forward Romeo," Briggs says as he looks back at Jonah. Past the second security checkpoint, they reach an elevator. The Secretary presses the respectable button and the door closes behind them.

"So tell me Jonah," the Secretary asks, "what was it like to fight against the Chinese Communists in Alaska?"

He takes a sigh of breath and responds, "Have you ever heard of Dante's Inferno? Imagine being in the ninth circle of hell where your enemies are covered in ice from their necks to their feet. The enemy, of course, being the Communists. I was the asshole with the fire hose."

"Excellent, then it is only a matter of time until the red menace is finally eradicated," Briggs proudly says. In the back of his mind, Jonah began to doubt that statement. What would become of his country if there was no enemy to label? Who would be the forces of good and evil? Would the United States ultimately become a villain in the process of upholding morality? He shrugged those thoughts aside, proclaiming mentality that they constituted socialist thought.

They step out of the elevator to a hallway that was lined with portraits of former U.S. presidents. At the end was a two-ended wooden door with two guards standing at both sides. The men walk down towards the door with the Secretary opening it. "Briggs, this is where you and I leave Mr. Adams. Mr. Adams, the president is waiting for you inside," the Secretary said. Jonah walks into the room which is outlined with numerous television screens and a large wooden desk with multiple rolling chairs. The president, a tall, athletic black man with short hair and thick glasses, stood at the other side of the room. His name was Robert Voas, a politician whose approval rating fluctuated based on the performance of the war effort.

"Mr. President," Jonah said as he saluted the president.

"At ease Mr. Adams," the president said with his right hand raised in the air. He walks over to Jonah and gestures for him to take a seat. Both men sit perpendicular to one another as Jonah lays his dossier on the table. "By now, I am sure that Secretary Stanton has briefed on your next mission," he starts, "whatever information you are about to receive does not leave this room through the mouth." He pulls some of the contents from the dossier. "For the past fifteen years, the United States has had contact with a foreign nation named Hyrule. Our presence has brought inter-commence between both nations that have contributed to our economies. We have utilized their natural resources and brought Hyrule that recovery it needed after a significant tragedy." He pulls out a document that contains the mission objectives. "Unfortunately, what caused that event has returned to Hyrule once again."

Jonah looks at the document. "It says my objective is to assassinate this Ganondorf Dragmire," he says, "I assume he is the one you're talking about."

"Exactly," the President responded, "he is a vicious man whose only desire is to conquer Hyrule. What makes him a formidable foe is that he has a whole army at his disposal that he creates with dark magic."

"I hope you're joking," Jonah snapped, "there is no such thing as magic."

"When you get to Hyrule," he shouts, "you can tell that to Ganondorf when he has a sword pointed at your throat." He coughs and straightens his suit to reaffirm his stature. "This isn't like anything that you have encountered before. Commie sympathizers, the Chinese, these are nothing compared to what this man is capable of. If Hyrule falls, then so will the United States. Do you understand me?"

Jonah looks at the president in the eye and affirms the president's order. "Yes sir," he reluctantly says, "but I know nothing of these people. And I will need the proper support if my mission is to be successful."

"Exactly," the president confidently responded, "which is why you will be provided with your own cultural expert, Dr. William Austin. The man is the sole living expert on the Hylian way of life and has studied it extensively. He will be your lifeline for this mission."

"I don't need a bookworm for this mission respectfully sir," Jonah responded while holding the palms of his hands open, "I need men, firepower, something that can actually fire a weapon."

"All that will be provided as well Mr. Adams," the president concluded, "Get your affairs in order by tomorrow morning for that is when you'll be heading out. Get this mission done Mr. Adams. Your country is counting on you."


End file.
